


Battle Scars

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [26]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: By the time Felix’s little fault in the wiring had come into effect, both Kumani and Felix were inside and without shoes.





	Battle Scars

By the time Felix’s little fault in the wiring had come into effect, both Kumani and Felix were inside and without shoes. Felix was seated on the bed, with Kumani on top of him, her lips pressed against his. They broke apart for moment in order to remove their clothing, panting for breath. As Felix struggled with the buckles of his armour, Kumani merely unzipped her robe and stepped out of it. Felix paused in his struggles to admire the view. While her chest was still concealed by a white vest, she had a beautiful figure. He barely even noticed the maze of scars that stretched across her legs.

“Need some help?” She chuckled, leaning over to undo the buckles for him. 

Soon the remainder of his clothing joined hers on the floor. He carefully eased them both onto the bed before rolling over so Kumani lay beneath him. She smiled up at him, her lekku spread outwards as he leaned down to kiss her, his hand slipping under her vest. That was when Kumani pushed it away, before folding her arms protectively over her chest.  


“Please don’t.” She said quietly.  


“Is everything okay?” Felix asked, panic rushing through him, as he almost threw himself off Kumani seating himself beside her.  


“I’m sorry, I just-”  


“Hey, we can stop if you want to.” Felix assured her.  


“No! Felix, of course I don’t want to stop! It’s just… I… I don’t want you to see that area…”  


Felix bit his lip, lost in thought for a moment before hopping off the bed to switch off the lights.  


“Is this better?” He enquired, feeling his way back to the bed.  


“Yes, thank you.” Kumani answered, tugging off her vest as Felix found her in the darkness.

  


Later, the pair lay together in the inky darkness, their bodies entwined with Kumani resting her head on Felix’s shoulder. She sighed contently, one of her lekku absentmindedly curling around his arm.  


“We should probably get dressed.” Felix suggested.  


“Wait. Felix, do you think I’m… attractive?”  


“Kumani, I think you’re otherworldly. You’re intelligent, beautiful and caring. I love everything about you and nothing can change that.”  


Kumani sat up, her thoughts swirling in her head before sliding off the bed and making her way over to the light switch. She smiled at him as she flicked on the lights, though the smile became more nervous the longer Felix stared at the spiderweb of scars that were weaved across her stomach and chest. It took a second or two before Felix remembered his manners and focused on her lavender eyes.  


“If you don’t mind me asking, how-?”  


“I didn’t get sent to Tython right away, I spent my first years of training at a Jedi enclave on Nar Shaddaa. While I was there, the enclave was attacked by a group of mercenaries who’d been hired by the Empire to kidnap Force-sensitive children. They were fought off, thanks to a tip-off from an information broker, but one of them threw a thermal detonator which rolled past the defenders, I was trying to get to safety and… well…”  


She gestured to her scars before crossing her arms again. Felix sat upright, holding out his hands. Kumani took the hint and climbed back onto the bed. He smiled at her reassuringly before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, cradling her in his arms.  


“For the record, I still think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
